silver bells
by BlueEyes444
Summary: Let's meet under the mistletoe. /Twenty-five NextGen Christmas inspired drabbles.
1. JamesJane

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**For Twinny. Merry Christmas. :)**

**Special thanks to Lollipop for betaing. :)**

* * *

><p>JamesJane

gingerbread ;; possibility ;; linger ;; tree

/

There's snow covering every tree and her cheeks are flushed and he can see his own breath.

She tastes like gingerbread and he's lost in those eyes that are promising him a possibility of something more than just hidden kisses and lingering glances and she's whispering _I love you_, her breath cold against his ear.

And there's a ring in his back pocket and his hands are shaking as he pulls it out and he can't even feel the cold as the question of a lifetime trembles out of his mouth.

A heartbeat passes and the answer is yes and she's kissing him like her life depends on it and he swears that he'll never think of Christmas the same way**_._**


	2. FredLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**_Warning: Slash_**

* * *

><p>FredLysander<p>

chimney smoke ;;tremble ;; quest ;; lucid

His kisses make you tremble and the smell of smoke across his skin is intoxicating.

Nights are full of clothes across floor and heated kisses and the only lucid thought you have is _more._

And you know that this is wrong. You're the more older and wiser one and he's your sister's boyfriend and this is WRONG WRONG WRONG and none of this matters, not really, because for the first time in your life, your quest to feel alive has been completed.

He'll leave to her when dawn starts burning up the sky and the chimney smoke starts rising.

He'll return to you when the night breaks away the dawn.

The day is hers.

(And the night is yours.)


	3. LouisHugo

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>LouisHugo

icicles, eternal, midnight, spin

/

He's the boy with dead eyes, and he's shattered into several thousands pieces, and well, you always liked puzzles and Louis, if he's anything, is just a puzzle that needs to be put back together again.

There's stolen kisses at midnight that make your head spin and it's your fingers running through his hair, and sometimes, sometimes a smile ghosts his lips, a hint of warmth graces his eyes and it's gone before you can blink.

He's Louis, cold and broken beyond repair, and you're Hugo, and you always had a passion for fixing things.

(and maybe he doesn't want to be fixed.)


	4. VictoireLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p>VictoireLysander

mistletoe, daft, crimson

"Do you think she's waiting for someone?" I ask curiously, my eyes glued to the blonde that's been standing under the mistletoe for the last fifteen minutes.

"Obviously. Don't be daft," Lorcan says, never looking up once from his book and I have to fight not to roll my eyes at him.

I turn my attention back to Victoire. She's wearing a crimson colored dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination and I find my eyes straying to her long legs more than once.

"I think I'm going over to her," I announce after a moment. Lorcan makes a "hm" sound but otherwise doesn't react.

As I stand from my chair, Teddy appears beside her and it's only a moment before their lips are crushed together.

I sigh, sitting back down. "Guess she _was_ waiting for someone," I mutter, annoyed. It's silent for a moment and I open my mouth to taunt my twin a little when a flash of red grabs my attention. I find myself staring across the room at the redhead hurricane herself, Lily.

Even from where I am, I get a clear view of her cleavage. Suddenly, I'm glad I stayed where I am.


	5. Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Lily the second;<p>

carols, doomed, forgive

People are singing carols outside and she's tempted to open her window and scream down at them to just shut up.

But she doesn't because that would just cause more problems then she needs right now and she's determined to make it through this cursed holiday with as much ease as possible.

Lily sighs, takes a drink off her eggnog as she turns on the telly. She needs something to distract her, to steal away her attention for just a few moments because while this time isn't as bad was it was last year, it still hurts.

She flips through several channels before eventually settling on what appears to be a rerun of a soap opera.

How he would hate it because while he's a soap opera star, he can't stand watching them.

Lily takes another sip of her drink, tries to focus on what's happening in the fictional world. Then a oh so familiar man with blonde hair walks onto screen and she freezes.

A bitter laugh escapes Lily's throat. Of course. He's always going be there, everywhere she turns.

"Damn you," she says, and the man turns his head just so if he can almost hear her say it. She laughs again at that mad thought.

"You were doomed as soon as you fell into bed with her." She flashes teeth at the screen. "I'll never forgive you and that's completely fine."

She turns the telly off before getting up and walking to the window.

Pressing her face to the cool glass, listening to the carols, she thinks that her heart is finally beginning to heal.


	6. LucyTeddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>LucyTeddy<p>

minute; threshold; snow

"Are you almost done?" Teddy asks, not for the first time. He rubs his gloved hands together in a futile attempt to warm them.

"Give me a minute," Lucy says absently as she takes another picture.

Teddy sighs as he shifts his weight, snow crunching under his boots. "I was thinking about carrying my new bride of the threshold of our flat but it looks like my fingers are going to be too numb to do that."

"Hm?" Lucy steps a few feet to the left, snapping a picture of an icicle that is dangling from a snow covered tree. Her wedding dress drags on the ground but she pays no mind. "Did you say something, Teddy?"

"Just talking to myself," he says, shivering as he pulls his coat closed tighter. Despite his complaining, he honestly doesn't mind standing in the cold. As long he's with her, nothing else matters.

Lucy takes a few more pictures before she turns to face him. Her cheeks are flushed with the cold and snowflakes cling to her hair. "Thanks for staying out here with me. I know how much you don't like the cold."

Taking her hand in his, he smiles. "Anything for you, Mrs. Lupin." He places a kiss on top of her head. "Now, let's go home."


End file.
